theanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Cazen Hmflew
Cazen Hmflew '''(formerly '''Cian and Caxen) is the main character of the animated series Cazen and Dean. He is an armadillo who lives in a small town called Aoden with step-brother of Dean. It is mentioned that he has several other siblings. Personality Cazen always tries to have fun in everything, when he feels up to it. He is always seen being lazy and watching TV. Cazen is seen to be a slacker physically and academically. In "The Evening of Hate", Dean tells their parents that he got an A in his Math class while Cazen got an F. Cazen has a running gag where he pisses off someone, usually Dean, and they end up punching him. Cazen is very self centered and thinks the world revolves around him. He thinks he has all the smarts in the family and acts like he owns everything. Relationship/Conflicts Dean Dean is Cazen's step-brother. Cazen lives with Dean, knowing that Dean is the one who pays for the bill. Dean and Cazen always goes on wacky adventures with each other. Cazen tends to get in fights with Dean, alot, usually Cazen starting them. Even though that they don't always get along, Cazen and Dean are always watching each other's back. Lola In "Lola" Cazen falls for a girl named Lola after she knocked over the milk Cazen was going to buy. When Lola asks Cazen how many girls he's been with, Cazen list his ex-girlfriends Kienna, after she woke up from a coma]]Cleopatra, Patricia, Jamie, Nina, Rina, and Angela. Dean immediatly hates Lola after she beat him up and gave him a black eye. When Dean tries to convince to Cazen that Lola hit him, Lola denies hitting him, which drives Dean to stab her. Lola survives the stabbing, but is immediately taken to a Hospital. In "Lola again", Lola wakes up in a hospital and Caxen gets engaged to Lola. Before they got married, Dean tried to stop the wedding, so Cazen tries to end everything one and for all. Cazen shoots off a gun to kill Dean but ends up shooting and killing Lola. Magzer Cazen dosen't really think much of Magzer. He left Magzer to watch the house while him and Dean when to London. Cazen threatened Magzer that the house better be clean or he will kill him. In "Underwood of Understanding", Dean finds Magzer in custody just like they were and Cazen dosen't even bother to help Magzer escape with them. Criminal Record Murder In a few episodes, Cazen has committed many crimes, one of them murder. In "Magzer!", Cazen told Magzer that the house better be clean or he will kill him, literally. Cazen even admitted that he was the one that killed 2Pac. In "Lola again", Cazen attempted to murder Dean for trying to ruin his and Lola's wedding. He ends up missing Dean and hitting Lola which kills her. In The Evening of Hate, After Dean kicked Cazen out of his house on the streets, Cazen killed and ripped off the head of a dog for food. Attempted Murder In the episode Lola again, Cazen attempted to murder Dean, but murdered Lola instead, which falls down to murder and attempted murder. There are other various times Cazen tries to kill Dean at point in the series. Violation of Firearm Laws In various episodes, Cazen usually has firearms and weapons he shouldn't have and threatens people with them. False Evidence Cazen faked his own death. Gallery Cazenpushes.png|Cazen pushes a guy off the raft CDES.png|Cazen and Dean guest stars in Epic Stupidity CazenGuitar.png|Cazen plays Guitar CDFA.png|Cazen and Dean guest stars in Frank and Ashton Cazenmocking.png|Cazen loves to mock other people CazenDeanAntarctica.png|Cazen and Dean in Antarctica Cazen dogkill.png|Cazen after he ripped off the head of a dog Cazenstab.png|Cazen is stabbed by a mysterious man Cazen'sfuneral.png|Cazen's funeral Cazentv.png|Cazen watching TV Chase Us.jpg|Upcoming episode Category:Characters Category:Cazen and Dean